Matt Goldnight
Military Career (Captain Aman) Goldnight became Captain Aman in charge of the 216th Battalion. Aman served under Jedi General Davik Duskmelter who was known for his legendry ability at Lightsaber Combat. The Pair had many adventures together, once involving Count Dooku himself. Aman assisted Davik by shooting the Count on the shoulder, damaging him slightly. Aman had many units who were very brave and would never abandon another soldier. Aman, though in charge of the battalion, had many second in command units. These included CT-2452 (Cazy) and CT-4519 (Rockshot). These men were very reliable, especially as Cazy was an ARC trooper. Aman served the Army until a few months after the Clone War had begun. Life out the Army (Matt Goldnight) After Serving in the Army, Goldnight was told his heritage and all about his secret force ability. He was trained by the Kaminoans to use Force Absorb, Dash,Choke,Lightning,Repulse,Mind Trick and force push. Goldnight trained and traioned until the Jedi High Council found out what the Kaminoans were doing. Goldnight was told to flee before the Jedi would kill him. Goldnight obeyed and restarted life as a Rogue force user. Goldnight fled to Geonosis, where he helped the Geonosians to win the second battle of Geonosis. He assisted by upgrading the Geonosian fighters so they could penetrate Republic Gunships. Matt told the Geonosians everything they needed to know about Republic AT-TE's and Gunships. He even told them what the jedi's plan was for taking the planet. Goldnight was considered a hero by the Geonosians, for his theory had been correct and they had destroyed plenty of enemy tanks and bombers. However, it was not enough to save the Geonosians. After Poggle the Lesser was captured, Goldnight left the planet and headed for Dathomir. Bounty Hunting Goldnight landed on Dathomir to seek advice from the infamous Mother Talzin about what to do next. Mother Talzin told him to start a career in Bounty Hunting. She made him a rifle that he would use and several other weapons. She then made him a set of armour and told him to go to Coruscant. He obeyed and left in his Starfighter. Surviving Underneath Goldnight returned to Coruscant and bought a flat underneath in The Under World. He signed up to a Bounty Hunter Guild and told them only his name and his price range. Matt then waited for days to receive a assignment. He received a mission to capture Meeko, a criminal leader. Apparently, He had escaped from Oovo 4 after a riot broke out. Goldnight instantly travelled to the Spaceport nearest the Prison. Matt searched the Spaceport and instantly found Meeko. Meeko had his Bodyguards with him, Though Goldnight used force lightning on them. Matt captured Meeko and flew to the Guild's headquaters. He handed Meeko over and was rewarded very hansomely. Goldnight then returned to Coruscant Underworld for his next assignment. His next assignment was to track down a Quarren who was selling stolen weapons to a secret organisation called the Bando Gora. Goldnight had heard of the Bando Gora from Jango Fett. Fett had told Goldnight all about how dangerous they were. Goldnight wished that they were dead, therefore he happily accepted the Mission. Matt flew his Air speeder to the location given to him by the Guild. Matt found the Quarren (Lee Hares) near the Bar in a private room. By the look of things, he was talking to the new leader of the Bando Gora (A trandoshan called Piro) about the shipment of new weapons that had been stolen from both the Republic and The Seperatists. Goldnight told the Barman what he would do so as not to create panic. The Barman reluctantly agreed. Matt moved towards the closed door, his rifle set to stun. At least stunning people made them keep quiet so they didn't do your head in. He moved in and opened the door. Lee Hares seemed ready for the attack, for he had a blaster in his hand before Goldnight had even opened the door. The fight was very brief- Hares fired at Goldnight who used the Force to absorb the blasts power. Matt fired and stunned Hares before he had reloaded his Blaster. Matt then picked up the limp body and took it to his Air speeder, before arriving at his flat. He then binded Hares' hands together and flew him to the Guilds Headquaters. Once again, The Guild rewarded him neatly and gave him another assignment. He checked it and fear trickled down his spine. The next target was a jedi. But it wasn't just a jedi. It was Duskmelter. He knew that Duskmelter was one of the best jedi in the order. He had also been his Jedi General. Unhappily, Goldnight accepted the assignment. He knew where the jedi would be. He would have to infiltrate the jedi temple. The Infamous bounty Hunter Cad Bane had sucessfully done this, though he had stolen a holocron. Goldnight spent several days watching the temple from a distance, attempting to see a way in. He finally figured that all of the towers were a weak point. Quickly, Goldnight re-programmed battle droids and droidekas to Infiltrate the temple... "Bounty's are there to be broken..."- Goldnight Hunter Squad Goldnight first attacked the temple from the South Tower. He, Aurra Sing and Dengar shot several jedi, killing them all. Goldnight had split the Hunters into 2 teams: The first consisted of Goldnight, Aurra Sing and Dengar. The other consisted of Boba Fett, Embo, Sugi and Shahan Alama. The 2 teams would attack all 4 of the towers, killing all the jedi in the rooms. Of all the bounty hunters, only Goldnight and Aurra Sing had force powers. Goldnight used force crush to damage all the consoles and cameras in the room. Matt saw several Jedi fighters swarming the Temple, though the assassin droids were firing at them from the Hunters starships. Aurra Sing suddenly opened fire at a jedi at the end of the hall. Goldnight spun around and realised it was their target. Goldnight rushed forward and engaged the jedi in combat. Duskmelter certainly kept his reputation. Together, Goldnight and Duskmelter exchanged several blows, resulting in severe damage to Goldnights ribs. After a few moments, Duskmelter received a message from his new commander. Rage fueling him, Goldnight used the force to crush the comlink. Duskmelter used the force to suddenly blast Goldnight out of the window. Goldnight fell and his Bounty Hunters retreated. Attack from Bossk After unsucessfully attacking the Jedi temple, Matt returned to his flat and waited for yet another assignment. He was given one but instead of it being made by the Guild, It was from the Galactic republic. Curious, he read on. It was apparently a Bounty on another Hunter: A Trandoshan called Bossk. He had heard that Bossk had escaped from the Republic Prison and had vanished. He knew that Bossk only respected one person: Boba fett. After attacking the Temple, Fett had vanished into the outer rim on another assignment. He told the Guild what his plan was and requested to know where Fett was. The Guild told him that Fett was on the Asteroid Polis Massa. Goldnight instantly flew to the asteroid. When he reached it, he tracked Slave I to the surface before getting out to find him. The Guild had told him that Fett was after a secret weapon that was being developed by the republic. Suddenly, Matt was under attack by Bossk, who had his Rifle with him. Matt kicked Bossk hard in the belly, crippling him. Goldnight then reached out and opened fire with his E-4 Blaster. Bossk rolled past the shots and punched matt in the nose. He then jumped over Matt and began to attack him. Goldnight was ready. He lunged forward and plunged his blaster inside Bossks mouth and fired. Bossk howled with pain. Fett emerged, holding a Republic Officer Hostage. Goldnight knew it was time to leave. He fired several shots at Boba before using the Force to dash to his ship. Finishing The Bando Gora After being sent out of the Guild for returning empty handed again, Goldnight took a Huge Bounty from a anonymous client. The offer was worth 15 Million credits. However, the task was to destroy the Bando Gora for good.Goldnight happily accepted the task and began to purchase weapons he may need. These included a Cryo Cannon, A set of custom Pistol blasters, a Flamethrower and a Turbolaser which all act as heavy weapons. Intell For a while, Goldnight searched the outer rim for any sign of the Bando Gora. He knew that they had a secret temple which only 2 people had known about. Both were dead. Luckily, Goldnight knew that the Bando Gora had been to the desolate world of Orto Plutonia. Instantly, he went there. Goldnight landed his Starship on the outskirts of a Talz Tribal Village. He knew that the Bando Gora had done some recent activity here on Orto Plutonia, so therefore he tried searching the many caves. Eventually, he gathered that they were not there and began to search the Mountains. Again, they were not there, so he left and headed for the Villages. When he arrived, he was poorly welcomed. The tribesmen came over to him and began to sniff him for any signs of weapons. Naturally, Goldnight was covered in them, so he was taken hostage by the Talz. He was taken inside for questioning by them. Unfortunantely, the Talz didn't speak Human, so therefore he was unable to answer as much as one question. He was locked away inside a Tribal Hut that nobody could have entered, unless they wanted a massive cold and happened to have a Flamethrower on them. Just when he Lost all hope, An Anonymous Man walked into the hut, Armed with a blaster and a Flamethrower. Without looking at Goldnight, He Threw the blaster to him before running off into the cold weather. When he had relieved himself of Binders, He listened in on one of the Talz talking in Human Dialogue over a Comlink to someone. Shocked, He peeped around where he was hiding and saw that the Talz was talking to a Trandoshan. He instantly recognised that the Trandoshan was the Bando Gora Leader, Piro. When the 2 had finished talking and the Talz turned off the comlink, Matt leaped from behind and took the Talz By the Throat. He then took the Creature back to his Starship, before heading to planet Mygeeto. Searching a Factory After escaping Orto Plutonia and landing on Mygeeto, Matt Attempted to try to understand what he would do next. He had a Hostage and a possibility to Worm out some information. Therefore, he decided to question the Talz. Fortunantely, The creature was not as strong believed as many others in it's tribe. From what he learned, The Bando Gora had a Factory on a Distant planet just outside the Galaxy, In the unknown regions. Goldnight was fearless of the Unknown regions for he had been born on a Planet there. He decided to Kill the Talz before moving on and finding the Factory. When he emerged from Hyperspace, his force pertential told him that something definantely wasn't right about the Factory. Nevertheless, he flew down and landed, Before attempting to find it. He found the Factory easily, and therefore began to search it. Ever since Jango fett had been here, Nobody had wondered the Factory's Corridors....Or so Goldnight thought. Matt was certain that he was alone, So therefore he placed his blasters low in their holsters, Though he held onto them just incase. He suddenly realised that there were unusual markings on the walls. They did not seem to be in a pattern, though they all wandered down the corridor. With a Jolt of understanding, he realised that they were blaster marks. They looked like they had been fired down the corridor from a way down, And then the shooter must have ran after someone...or something. Goldnight examined them and knew suddenly whose Blaster Shots they were. They were none other than Jango fetts Blaster Shots. Goldnight followed the Blaster shots for a while. He was lucky Fett had missed his target alot, or else Goldnight would not be following this path. The Shots lead him to a Control Tower, Where Fett seemed to have finally hit his target. Goldnight saw green blood splattered over the tower surface. He realised suddenly that the Blaster Marks were not only failed shots, But they were tracks for someone. Matt went up the tower and realised it was a Communications room. Using his advanced skills in I.T, Goldnight Hacked into a Recent call made By a Bando Gora warrior. Confused, Goldnight began to listen. Apparently, Piro had ordered several of his finest Slave Captains to capture innocent civilians and turn them into Bando Gora Slaves. Then, Piro would assault Republic and Seperatist outposts and attack both Armies. Goldnight knew he had to stop Piro. Piro was suddenly about to say the location of the Bando Gora Temple. Suddenly, A Blast shot through the dark window of the Bando Gora Communications Room and destroyed the Record of the call. Matt looked up and saw the cold red eyes of A Bando Gora Sniper staring angrily at him. Matt shot 3 blasts out of his pistol and caught the Sniper in the chest, Head and neck. Matt then looked down at the records and saw that a Toxic dart had ripped it's way into the Record. The Record was destroyed and this was the only way to receive information on the Bando Gora. Matt decided to find someone in order to help him repair the Record. Trapping a Jedi Goldnight knew that the only way to repair a Record that was almost destroyed was to get a fully trained Jedi to do it for you. Therefore, he searched online for Jedi Distress signals. He searched especially for old ones, for he knew that the jedi would immediately come if they had heard about something that had not been heard about in a while. Eventually, Goldnight found the right one and then activated it's signal. Matt waited for days. After a week of waiting, a Jedi Knight arrived. The Jedi's starfighter docked in the landing bay on the small station Goldnight was on. The Jedi then got out and searched the inner working of the ship. Goldnight looked at the Jedi. He was Human, Male and had Green eyes. Much like Matt. Goldnight activated the Distress signal directly next to where the Record was. The Jedi would be able to sense the distress call in the force. Matt only knew it was active because he had some force pertential. Though he hardly ever used it. The Jedi was lead through the station until he found the Record. Curious, The jedi picked it up. For a heart-stopping moment he stared at it. Then, the Jedi used the force to mend the tapes together. Goldnight emerged from behind the door. The Jedi spun around. Matt chuckled and fired a shot at the jedi from a distance. The Jedi dashed past the shot and moved to attack Goldnight. Goldnight kicked the Jedi in the ribs and stole one of his lightsabers. He then raised it and lowered it in a parrallel formation with that of the jedi. Goldnight spun on his heels, Ducked under savage strikes and leaped backwards out of the way of several of the Jedi's blows. Goldnight suddenly had an idea. Using the force, He summoned the Jedi's other lightsaber to him, skidded on his back through the jedi's legs and activated the 2 blades. The Jedi was killed instantly, And Goldnight had a repaired record. Matt: "Thanks" Jedi: "Thanks for what?" Matt: "For repairing my Record" Finding the Temple The Repaired Record showed Goldnight that the Temple was on one of the Moons of Bogden. The Moon of Bogden was a Dark place where hardly anyone had ever set foot. An Ideal place for a secret organisation. Goldnight immediately landed there and began to search for The Temple. Wbhile he searched, he was weary that he was being slightly watched. Matt knew he must trust in his senses, for they were usually right. He looked up and saw that it was raining heavily. Matt didn't care. He liked the rain. It reminded him of his enemies blood. Goldnight began to walk through the rain, still aware of many enemies presence. For the First time, Goldnight tried Force Sight. His eyes closed and his thoughts cleared. he could see all around him and beyond. His body was a mere Blue figure, And that of his enemies a dark blood red. Goldnight dwelled in the force, alerting him to danger. Danger was everywhere on this rock. He continued walking. He could see everything that posed a threat. He still continued walking. He stared down at his belt. Apart from his Pistols and Rifle, he saw two Lightsabers attached. The Lightsabers that were made from a Master Jedi Craftsman. He chuckled at the thought that he had killed a jedi single handed. He Continued walking. He stared up suddenly as he saw the temple. Lightning had badly damaged it, for several Pillars of the Bando Gora's Slaves had suddenly got no heads. He could see several winged creatures flying above the temple. Matt watched as one of them was shot from the sky by Another Bando Gora Sniper. He stared, and did something he would never have been able to do before. He threw one of the Lightsabers he had stolen from the Jedi directly at the Sniper. The Sniper did not scream: he did not do anything. He lay there and suddenly the top half of his body fell from the platform. Goldnight laughed quietly and carried on inside the temple. Searching the Temple Goldnight entered the Temple. His Instincts were Craving for him to turn around, Head back to his ship and fly as far away as possible. However his legs seemed to have a mind of their own for he continued into the temple. He searched for a Living thing that had not been damaged or altered by the Bando Gora. He found one living thing. Also one dead thing. The Living thing was the Trandoshan Piro. The Dead thing was Komari Vosa. Category:Male Characters Category:Saber Master Category:Humans Category:Duelist Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:The Unyielding Category:Blademaster Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Spy Category:ARC Trooper Category:Seperatist Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Master Builder